


On the Train

by monsterfucker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterfucker/pseuds/monsterfucker
Summary: for kyluxhardkinks: Kylux + train molester trope? Kylo spots a hot redhead on a very crowded subway during rush hour and cant keep his hands off him. Hux thinks all the rubbing/touching is just from random people bumping into him as expected of such a crowded train until a hand from behind reaches to his front…





	On the Train

Hux has his arm wrapped around a rail on the train, feet spread shoulder’s width, balanced despite the jolting and rocking of the car. He stares down at his phone as he scrolls through job listings. He blinks slowly, exhausted by the early morning commute to an interview for a job he’s grossly overqualified for but desperate to achieve, barely paying attention to anything but the bullet-points of job descriptions he has no interest in.

The doors close and the car gets even more packed. A body shifts against his back, a man’s hand gripping the pole. His cufflinks are a unique geometric pattern; they look like they cost more than Hux’s apartment. He’s standing so close they might as well be spooning, but Hux barely notices – it’s the nature of public transit, and he’s not in a position to afford an Uber for every fruitless group interview he’s called in for.

The man is large, warm, smells good. Muscular, Hux notes, attention slipping from the job description – an image starts to form in his head about what the man behind him might look like. A businessman, Hux thinks, given the cufflinks. White, based on the skin color of his hand. Works out, obviously. Expensive suit – why is he taking the train then, Hux wonders.

The next stop. The car gets even more crowded. When it jolts to a start again, Hux stumbles back and bumps into the man behind him, who grips Hux’s hip to steady him. Hux doesn’t move away, even though their bodies are pressed flush together. He tests the waters, shifts his hips back a little, ass sliding against the man’s dick. The train is loud but he thinks he hears a surprised exhale.

They continue grinding against each other until Hux can feel the distinct bulge of a cock rubbing against his ass – big, enormous actually. The man makes little breathy grunts by Hux’s ear. Then his free hand moves from Hux’s hip to the front of his trousers and grabs him. He’s passive about it at first, light circles of his palm, but when Hux starts to get hard, the man grabs him outright and rubs the length of him in steady strokes.

Hux bites his lip to keep from making noises. He can feel the man’s nose against his neck now, breathing him in, the ghost of his lips as he whispers, “Nod if you want it.” His voice is deep; he speaks in a quick, confident clip that makes Hux’s knees threaten to buckle.

He nods eagerly, and the man reaches into the front of Hux’s pants, grabs his cock solidly, and strokes him in fast, hard movements. Hux only has a couple more stops, but he’s close to coming anyway. The man’s hand is huge and rough. Hux leaks all over him and hopes it doesn’t stain his interview pants. 

“You like this?” the man asks. “Like everyone watching you come undone?”

Hux nods again, leaning his entire weight on the man and holding onto the rail for life. He can feel the man’s cock sliding against his ass still, in time with the movement of his hand. Hux can feel his orgasm building, threatening to spill over.

“Filthy,” the man continues. He sounds awed like it’s a compliment, and turned on, and if Hux weren’t so imminently close to coming, he’d turn around and kiss the man, rut against him shamelessly until he came all over that expensive suit that doesn’t belong anywhere near a subway. “If I had you alone, I’d punish you for teasing me like this. Bend you over my desk and spank you raw.”

Hux comes hard, just seconds before his stop, his embarrassingly loud cry muted by the squealing breaks. His come floods the palm of the man slowly stroking him down from his climax, nose pressed under Hux’s ear, murmuring, “That’s right, just like that.” 

Hux has all of a handful of seconds to regain his bearings, and he doesn’t have a chance to even look back at the man before he extricates himself and stumbles out of the closing doors. 

He looks back just in time to see a prominent profile and long, dark hair, a split-second eye contact before the train lurches forward.

An hour later, Hux sits in the waiting area of a tall building to interview for a job that has the words “social” and “manager” in the title but which he can’t separate from the other dozens of jobs he’s applied to in the past couple weeks.

He gets called into the interviewer’s office, and triple checks himself for any outward signs of dried jizz. His knees still feel wobbly and he hopes the warm blush of his cheeks has finally diminished. He stands, buttons his suit jacket, and enters the office of Benjamin Solo.

The first thing Hux notices are the man’s large, strong hands; his expensive geometric cufflinks; his beaked nose and long hair. Mr. Solo looks up at him – a flicker of stunned recognition crosses his face, quickly replaced with a dark smile that could only be described as predatory. He nods to the door and says, “You can go ahead and close that.”


End file.
